


All The Years

by Priceless



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priceless/pseuds/Priceless
Summary: Post Season 12 Comic (you don't need to know anything about the comics) Spike left Buffy in San Francisco and moved to London. He and Buffy haven't seen each other in four years. But now she needs to see him.





	All The Years

Spike was half watching televison, sipping on a beer, debating whether he would go out tonight. It was 10pm and pitch black outside. There was a friendly bar on the corner that welcomed demon clientele, as long as they behaved themselves and he didn’t feel in a troublesome mood tonight. 

The knock on his door surprised him. He wasn’t expecting anyone, not on a chilly Tuesday night in November. He checked his phone, in case he’d missed a message, but there was nothing. The knock came again. Just as his hand reached for the latch he stopped. He knew it was her. He knew Buffy was on the other side of the door. ‘No,’ he murmured, suddenly unsure. He wanted to wrench the door open, pull her into his arms, but he also wanted to run and hide and never think of other times and other places when he had been part of her life. 

A needless breath caught in his throat as he opened the door. She was still the most beautiful women he’d ever seen, even looking so bedraggled. She was shivering, having braved the cold and rainy November night in a light summer jacket. He wanted to reach for her, but clung instead to the door, hoping it would keep him upright. 

‘Hi,’ she said, raising her hand in a half wave, but keeping her eyes downcast. She’s being surprisingly coy Spike thought, trying to diffuse the bomb before it goes off. He being the bomb. Her usual confidence had abandoned her and seeing her so reserved, so unlike herself, made Spike feel less anxious. 

‘Slayer,’ he nodded a welcome. ‘What brings you to my door this time of night?’ 

Buffy smiled up at him and his heart clenched. He could see new lines around her eyes, that well remembered bump on her nose and the strong set of her jaw. He felt swept away by her still, as he always had been. The years fell away. 

‘Better come in then,’ he managed to say, though later, if asked, he would swear he'd lost the power of speech when she smiled at him.

He had turned the heating up. He didn’t really feel the cold, but Buffy had sat shivering on his couch so he’d bought her a towel to dry her hair and had put the kettle on to make her tea. She had one small suitcase with her, so not expecting to stay for long Spike assumed. He felt a sudden moment of wildness when he thought she may be planning on staying here, with him. Was that even a possibility after all this time? Did she have nowhere else to go?

Now she stood at the kitchen door, watching him be domesticated. He wondered if she were being beset with their shared memories, as he was, or if she just thought he’d gone soft, but then he told himself to stop thinking about what Buffy Summers thought of him because he didn’t damn well care and even if she did want to stay, well that was his decision and he was going to tell her to sling her hook. She can’t just come waltzing back into his life after so long and expect him to fall to him knees. 

‘Just a little milk,’ she said as he took a carton from the fridge. He added a splash to her tea and handed her the mug, making sure their fingers didn’t touch. She opened a drawer near the sink, guessing correctly that it held cutlery, took out a spoon and slowly stirred her tea. 

‘So, you own teaspoons now,’ she said, a soft smile on her lips and merriment in her eyes.


End file.
